La traque infernale
by TheCookieKing
Summary: Zoro et Tashigi qui s'embrassent dans un champ, Luffy qui passe et c'est le drame... Ainsi commence... O O LA TRAQUE INFERNALE O O


Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé. Allongé dans l'herbe à côté de Tashigi, seuls au monde dans la prairie, Zoro entreprit de lui prendre la main (notez l'érotisme de la scène). Il lui embrassa tendrement la joue alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air doux (j'aurais dû faire scénariste de porno). Soudainement, un « crack » se fit entendre et Luffy, courant derrière un lapin, sortit d'un buisson. Il s'immobilisa dés qu'il vit les deux amoureux et ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

L « Mais… Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne bouge.

L « … J'vais l'dire à tout le monde ! »

Z « Attrape le ! Si il dit quoi que ce soit on est bon pour avoir notre portrait sur tous les murs de la ville ! »

Tashigi piqua un sprint et se jeta sur Luffy. Celui-ci lui glissa entre les mains. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du Sunny, quand il se prit tout à coup une chaussure en pleine face. C'était celle de Zoro, qui la remit.

T « Qu'est ce qu'on fais maintenant ? On ne peut pas le tuer ! Mais quand il se réveillera, il le dira à tout le monde… »

Z « Je sais ! On va lui faire croire qu'il a rêvé. »

C'est ainsi que Luffy se réveilla assis en dessous d'un arbre, une grosse branche sur la tête et « blanche neige » en poneglyphes et à l'envers dans les mains.

Z « Mon dieu, luffy, j'ai tout vu ! Tu lisais quand soudain une branche t'est bizarrement et par le plus grand du hasard tombée sur la tête. Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ? »

L « Euh… si mais… Tu étais avec Tashigi ! »

Z « Voyons, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu as dû délirer (comme d'habitude) et imaginer ça. Va plutôt à l'infirmerie. »

L « … Ouais, tu as raison. »

Luffy partit, à moitié convaincu. En chemin, il rencontra Nami.

N « Et bah, Luffy, c'est quoi cette énorme bosse ? »

L « Bah, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est d'avoir vu Zoro et Tashigi s'embrasser, et puis je me suis réveillé sous l'arbre, et on m'as dit que j'avais rêvé. »

C'est ainsi que Luffy raconta tout à Nami et ainsi commença…

O_O LA TRAQUE INFERNALE O_O

Sanji, Brook, Luffy et Pipo étaient réunis autour d'une table, aux côtés de Nami.

N « Mes amis, l'heure est grave. »

L « Ouais, il y a plus de saucisson. »

N « Ta gueule. Le témoin, ici présent – elle désigna Luffy – a vu Zoro et Tashigi s'embrasser dans le parc. »

S « TRAHISON ! Je le savais ! Je l'ai toujours dis ! PEINE DE MORT ! »

N « Oh, mais taisez vous ! Si nous parvenons à prouver qu'ils sortent ensemble, les journaux nous achèteront les preuves à prix d'or ! Nous devons donc tout faire pour prendre une photo d'eux ensemble. Je vais vous expliquer le plan…. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Zoro et Tashigi se retrouvèrent, dans un parc désert, et se promenèrent main dans la main.

T « Depuis l'épisode avec Luffy j'ai peur qu'on nous voit ensemble. Il y a plein de gens suspects autour de nous… »

Z « Hum ? Comme qui ? »

T « Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être suivie. »

Une dizaine de mètres derrière, trois buissons armés d'appareils photos se rapprochaient dangereusement. Il s'agissait en réalité de Brook, Luffy et Pipo.

B « Bon, il arrive le baiser ? »

L « On va bien voir… Où est Sanji ? »

P « Il s'est déguisé autrement, pour pas que ça fasse trop suspect. »

A quelques mètres de la, Sanji possédait le déguisement LE MOINS SUSPECT AU MONDE à savoir un long imperméable noir, un chapeau gris, des lunettes de soleil et un journal. Il était assis sur un banc, un vélo à côté de lui. Un trou était, comme par hasard, au milieu de son journal et avait, toujours par hasard, exactement la taille d'un appareil photo.

Zoro, ne se doutant de rien (c'est dire s'il est vraiment idiot) serra Tashigi contre lui.

Z « Tashigi, je t'aime. »

T « Moi aussi Zoro. »

Ils allaient s'embrasser quand un buisson Luffy arriva à leurs pieds en roulant, pris une photo et repartit en disant merci. Il fallut quelques secondes aux deux amoureux pour capter ce qu'il se passait.

Z « Arrêtez ce buisson ! »

Un buisson Pipo s'interposa.

P « Fuis, Luffy ! Je le retiens ! »

Zoro, en furie, piqua un sprint.

P « Euh, finalement, débrouille toooaaaa ! »

Pipo sauta sur le vélo, Brook sur ses épaules, et pédala à la vitesse de la lumière. Sanji tenta de s'y accrocher et se fit traîner derrière en bouffant les cailloux. Luffy, qui courait toujours, chopa un tricycle qui traînait dans le coin et grimpa dessus.

L « Tu ne m'auras jamais, Zoro ! »

Mais bon, l'engin n'étant pas vraiment adapté à la course et n'ayant visiblement pas été utilisé depuis le dernier millénaire, Luffy se contenta désespérément de dépasser l'escargot à sa droite, en criant « gné » à chaque coup de pédale, dans un grincement déchirant. Zoro finit par l'attraper, lui mettre un pain et brûler son appareil photo.

Quelques heures plus tard, à bord du Sunny.

N « Vous avez lamentablement échoué. »

S « Merci de nous le rappeler. »

N « Nous allons recommencer l'opération, avec plus de préparation. Brook et Luffy, vous surveillerez la zone. Pipo, tu profiteras d'une diversion créée par Sanji pour les mitrailler de photos. C'est clair ? »

Tous « Chef ouais chef ! »

N « Bien. Et n'oubliez pas. Concentration. Motivation ! DE-TER-MI-NA-TION ! »

Alors que Zoro et Tashigi se promenaient encore une fois dans un parc, ils se trouvèrent face à Sanji, déguisé en oiseau, faisant semblant de traîner de l'aile.

T « Oh, regarde chéri, un oiseau blessé ! Le pauvre petit ! »

Z « Mais oui, pauvre petit, viens la… »

Sanji, confiant car il voyait Pipo les photographier dans leur dos, s'approcha. Il se prit un coup de poing monumental et fit un vol plané.

Z « Tu crois qu'on t'a pas reconnu, abruti ! »

Pendant ce temps, Tashigi avait défoncé Pipo et brûlé l'appareil photo.

Z « Attend, ils peuvent pas être que deux. On va chercher les autres, hinhinhinhin… »

A l'autre bout de la forêt, Luffy, déguisé en arbre, s'ennuyait. En effet depuis l'endroit où il était, il n'avait rien vu. Tout à coup, il remarqua quelque chose qui brillait dans l'herbe. C'était…Mais…UN HERCULE ! Le jeune garçon braqua ses jumelles sur le scarabée. Il adorait tellement ces insectes qu'il ne vit même pas l'ombre menaçante qui se rapprochait dans son dos…

Quelques heures plus tard, Nami prit sa voiture pour aller faire des courses. Elle se fit arrêter par deux policiers à un carrefour.

Policier « Je suis désolé, mais on nous as signalé un enlèvement. Nous devons être vigilants. »

N « Oh, je comprend. Y a de ces salauds…Fouillez ma voiture si vous voulez. »

L'un des policiers ouvrit le coffre, et tomba sur Luffy ligoté et assommé.

P « Tentative d'enlèvement, HEIN ? »

N « Mais je.. »

P « Au trou ! Et vous en sortirez pas avant une bonne explication ! »

Luffy dû leur expliquer que c'était son amie pour la sortir de prison.

Quelques heures plus tard, à bord du Sunny.

N « Ils me le paieront ! Nous aurons cette photo ! »

L « Oui, mais comment ? »

N « Nous allons placer une caméra à déclencheur silencieux dans leur appartement. »

S « Merci d'y penser que maintenant » dit il avec un énorme cocard.

Plus tard, Zoro passait tranquillement dans la rue acheter des croissants quand il remarqua que tous les passants riaient dans son dos. Il ne comprit pourquoi qu'en passant devant le kiosque à journaux.

« Zoro et Tashigi ensemble ! Photos choc exclusives ! »

Z « NAON ! Ils ont pas osé ! Mais comment ils ont fais ?! … hum… peu importe. Si ils veulent la honte, ils l'auront… »

Le lendemain, à bord du Sunny…

« Nami, ton journal » fit Robin en le lui apportant.

Nami eut à peine le temps de le regarder qu'elle cracha son jus de mandarine matinal.

« Nami arrêtée par la police ! Elle aurait enlevé un jeune garçon pour lui faire subir des sévices ! »

« Luffy retrouvé ligoté dans une voiture ! A-t-il replongé dans la drogue ? »

« Pipo et Sanji fan de sadomasochisme zoophile ! Sanji fais la femme ! »

« Pipo et Brook veulent refaire leurs vies ! Ils s'entraînent pour le cirque ! »

Ces gros titres étaient accompagnés de photos de Nami menottée, de Luffy attaché dans la voiture, de Pipo et Sanji , ce dernier déguisé en oiseau et l'oeil droit au beurre noir, et la dernière photo était celle de Brook sur les épaules de Pipo, déguisés en buissons, à cheval sur un vélo.

N « MAIS OU ILS ONT TROUVE TOUT ÇA ?! »

B « ma vie est ruinée ! Oh, attendez, je suis mort… »

P « Au moins, on pourra toujours se lancer dans le cirque… »

S « Je veux mourir ! Plus aucune jeune fille ne voudra de moi après ces photos ! »

L « Comment ça, replongé ? J'ai jamais pris de drogue…Bon, sauf une fois, au chalet... »

Un grand silence se fit alors que tout le monde se morfondait sur son propre sort.

L « Sinon, y a plus de saucisson. »


End file.
